User talk:Followtheyellowbrickroad
Hi there. Could you please start writing an edit summary for each change you make to a page. Thank-you. Karen2310 (talk) 08:35, August 17, 2017 (UTC) Will do. Sorry!Followtheyellowbrickroad (talk) 09:06, August 17, 2017 (UTC) Ken Barlow To be honest, the page really needs to have a tidy-up and a bit of a rewrite on the last few paragraphs as additions have been made since the article was rated "good", but it's a start! Karen2310 (talk) 11:25, August 17, 2017 (UTC) Images Thank you for updating some of the images, but I've deleted the one you put in Claire Peacock's LOA page for 2005. Firstly we don't need one for every single year (there's already one present for 2006) and secondly it was too blurred. We don't need to update majorly - just every three or four years or so, unless a character's appearance changes beyond recognition. Could I also ask if you could find a better image for Rita? it doesn't seem to do such a prolific character any justice. Karen2310 (talk) 10:30, August 24, 2017 (UTC) Sorry if I did anything unsuitable - I was only trying to help. I can understand Claire's 2005 LOA image deletion, but could you explain what's wrong with Rita's image? Is it that I labelled her Señorita Rita 2017 as a joke? Followtheyellowbrickroad (talk) 14:03, August 26, 2017 (UTC) :No, I wasn't talking about the name of the image. The picture itself has parts of other people in the background (a head at the back and a shoulder at the front). I hope you agree that the new one chosen by User:NewtonAndRidley is more suitable and "showcases" the character somewhat. Karen2310 (talk) 14:23, August 26, 2017 (UTC) :I was kinda upset to be honest, but at the same time - rules are rules! Followtheyellowbrickroad (talk) 15:36, August 26, 2017 (UTC) Categories Hi there, please can you remember to add categories to the images you add.for characters it will be guest character images or regular character images. Thank you.1234567jack (talk) 17:08, August 30, 2017 (UTC) Ray Langton Thanks for the heads-up. I changed the image back for two reasons. The 2005 one is a poor quality one compared to the 1970s version and people's first impressions are paramount in their liking the site and, secondly, the Ray, despite his later return, was very much a character of the late 1960s and most of the 1970s and I think it's better that the image reflects that and people's memories.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 09:30, September 15, 2017 (UTC) Franklin siblings Hi, could you give me a heads-up as to where the Franklin twins ages come from? Thank you. --Jtomlin1uk (talk) 09:17, September 17, 2017 (UTC) Er... I'm just estimating and I don't know how old they actually are, so my actions were wrong, I'll remove the dates of birth. Followtheyellowbrickroad (talk) 02:20, September 18, 2017 (UTC) Very, very wrong... We record facts. We don't estimate or guess - ever --Jtomlin1uk (talk) 08:11, September 18, 2017 (UTC) (gulp) Sorry, won't do that again! Followtheyellowbrickroad (talk) 03:37, September 19, 2017 (UTC) Deirdre Barlow The admins decided a while ago to reduce the quotes section to just a character's first and last lines (see Elsie Tanner) for a couple of reasons: *The other quotes were unsourced. We'd prefer them to have episode numbers to check them against. *Many of them were becoming very long with some strange additions made. We may create a home for them somewhere down the line. David (talk) 08:53, September 24, 2017 (UTC) Oh. Didn't know that. Followtheyellowbrickroad (talk) 11:08, September 24, 2017 (UTC) Edna Miller/Mel Morton Hi there. Is it possible to provide episode numbers to corroborate the information you've added for these two characters? Thank you. Karen2310 (talk) 11:59, October 1, 2017 (UTC) Character images Why are you replacing perfectly good images? David (talk) 10:46, October 18, 2017 (UTC) Erm... just thought they needed updating, but if you think I'm doing something wrong, I'll undo them. Followtheyellowbrickroad (talk) 10:47, October 18, 2017 (UTC) :There's no hard and fast rule with character images. My personal rule of thumb is that current characters should be reasonably recent but there's no need to constantly update them - for example an image of Ken from 1990 would need replacing but say 2012 would be left as it is. For former characters, the image should reflect how they usually appeared, preferably with an image from around the mid-point of their tenure (granted, this is only really an issue for long-term characters). We want a good image before we want a recent one. David (talk) 11:02, October 18, 2017 (UTC) :Gulp. Sorry! Followtheyellowbrickroad (talk) 11:56, October 18, 2017 (UTC) Friday episode I managed to catch your message with regard the image, however I don't add the new episodes so you'll have to take your query up with whichever admin posts it. Regards, Karen2310 (talk) 18:22, October 28, 2017 (UTC) *Ok. Thing is, who adds the new episodes? Regards, Followtheyellowbrickroad (talk) 07:37, October 29, 2017 (UTC). Episode images Please don't change episode images without prior discussion. Thank you.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 21:00, November 24, 2017 (UTC) OK. Followtheyellowbrickroad (talk) 03:21, November 25, 2017 (UTC)